Summer in Paradise
by kris932
Summary: The Stronghold family finally wins that trip to Hawaii the summer after Will’s freshman year. With Will’s best friend Warren and his girlfriend Layla invited along, summer vacation will be far from boring. DISCONTINUED
1. Vacation

Title: **Vacation**

Rating: **T**

Summery: **"We haven't been to Hawaii since KingKamayamayhem set off that volcano." The Stronghold family finally wins that trip to Hawaii the summer after Will's freshman year. With Will's best friend Warren and his girlfriend Layla invited along, summer vacation will be far from boring. (Warren/Layla)**

School had only been out for a week and Warren Peace was already far to fed up with bothersome tourists. Here they were demanding Japanese food day after day at the Paper Lantern, when the place just clearly screamed Chinese.

As much as he hated school and welcomed the time out of it, Warren had to admit that this would be the first time since before homecoming that he'd truly have no one to associate with. To be completely honest, he was not looking forward to a summer without the "gang" spent bussing endless tables.

On the last day of school at Sky High, Magenta had sullenly announced that her parents had paid for a world cruise, which she was most, definitely expected to go on. Zack had found himself in New York State with his aunt and uncle for two and a half months, and Ethan conveniently had a family reunion down in Florida.

Of course that left Layla in town and Will, but Warren knew better to get his hopes up on having them around much. Not that he really wanted to spend all summer with Stronghold and his hippy cheery girlfriend but he had to admit he liked having company at times.

"Peace, table four needs to be cleared, breaks over." Reality pulled the teen out of his annoyed thoughts quick enough. It was going to be a long summer. And the next customer who asked him how he learned Japanese was going to find himself fried.

* * *

"Will! William Stronghold! It's eleven in the morning. WAKE UP!" 

Thus Will Stronghold son of the Commander and Jetstream found himself awakened from his deep sleep by his mom's yelling. Ten minutes later Will found himself in the living room still in his pajamas, eating toast, and facing his parents.

"So, Steve do you want to tell Will or can I tell him?" asked Josie Stronghold practically hovering off the ground in excitement. Her husband Steve Stronghold flashed her a smile and nodded his consent.

"Will, you know how we have been working at the office more than usual of late." He nodded and attempted to finish chewing his toast to answer but she had already moved on. "And you know how we haven't been to Hawaii since King Kamayamayhem set off that volcano. Well anyway…"

"What you mother's trying to say is that our real estate office got that paid trip to Hawaii! We're leaving for Hawaii in four days. Isn't that great son?" finished off Steve as the two of the them stood beaming in front of their half asleep son.

"Hawaii? For how long?"

* * *

"All summer, oh, Will all summer in Hawaii. Just imagine all the different types of plants you could see down there! I think my mom worked down there one summer… something to do with sick dolphins… Anyway it is so unfair that you will be gone all summer, well you'll just have to bring pictures back and write to me and call me while your there and basically tell…" Layla sat across from Will speaking so fast and basically not allowing Will to get a word in other wise. (Or stopping to take a breath) 

"Layla!" said Will looking at her with amusement. She was still talking on and moving her hands to emphasize her points.

"Well I think Hawaii is home to many rare plants not found…"

"LAYLA!" The redhead quickly stopped speaking and blushed slightly after realizing how she had been blundering on.

"I have more to tell you than this. See the trip my parents received is for four people. Since I'm an only child, there are only three people in my family so we need to at least invite one more person. Mom thought, and I agree with her that I should invite Warren. See, he's my best friend, I doubt he's had a vacation in years and, well he'll enjoy himself even if he doesn't want to admit it. Anyway there is even more. Mom and Dad said that if you wanted to come too, provided you paid for your own plane ticket you could. Me, you, and Warren in Hawaii! Could be fun?" Rattled off Will almost as hurriedly as Layla had been talking. Sometimes it was a little hard to get a word in other wise when Layla started talking. But he didn't care he had always found her excitement cute.

"I'm sure my parents would be willing to pay for my plane ticket." Replied Layla smiling. "You haven't talked to Warren yet, have you?'

"Ah, no…"

"Want some help?"

Relief flooded Will's face. "That would be good."

Layla just shook her head smiling. Why wouldn't Warren be willing to come on a free vacation to Hawaii?


	2. Asking Warren

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, a Chinese restaurant, or one of the United States 50 states.

For those who reviewed my first chapter, thank you. If you want to flame the story, or me you're more than welcome to. Constructive criticism would be preferred though.

* * *

It was rapidly approaching dusk in the suburbs of Maxville and everything on the ground was peacefully serene. The last few commuters were headed home, most tourists where already in the city or their hotels, and the residents were comfortably sitting out on their porches. All in all it looked like it would be one gorgeous sleepy night. Will just hoped it would remain that way.

Tightening his grip on Layla's waist as he flew over the town so as not to drop the girl hundreds of feet to the darkening road below happened almost unknowingly. So when Layla started to speak it startled him.

"hmm..sorry….what?" Will answered speaking slightly louder than he would on the ground so that she could hear. Flying always made conversations slightly hard to hear clearly. In heavy wind he usually ended up bellowing into the wind. At least this night was nice out.

"We missed the Paper Lantern two blocks back, Will! Thought you might want to know that."

Will quickly turned about and sped off in the proper direction. It wasn't even three minutes later and they landed in the empty alley behind the Chinese restaurant.

* * *

Two large greenish dumpsters, some broken crates, and a locked back door to the restaurant greeted them. Every few hours for about fifteen minutes some of the workers would show up out here for their break, but to the superteens' that just flew here it was a relief to see it empty.

Will and Layla made their way in to the restaurant. Once inside the couple made their way to Layla's favorite booth. It was tucked away into one corner of the room. A large window looking out to the street was right besides it and it always had the most stunning flowers on the table. A large lantern with a winding dragon around it lit up the table. Incidentally, it was the same table she had sat at with Warren Peace the night Will had stood her up.

"What a surprise seeing you two here. Can't go a whole day with out bothering me can you?" a dry voice inquired, sounding slightly bemused. " So what brings you here twenty minutes before we close for the night."

The tall dark skinned boy slid in to the booth across from Will and Layla. After looking quickly around he ignited his finger and lit the candle that sat next to the vase on the table. A sort of half smile lit his face as he looked at the two sitting across from him.

"Well, actually it's all Will's doing." Began Layla excitedly.

"Stronghold, thought you hated the food here. Kinda a rushed meal too, since we were closing. Anyway, do explain."

After a slightly goofy glare at his girlfriend and best friend Will started to explain why he was there.

"Layla, I thought you were here to back me up…" one threatening glare from Warren made Will move on.

"Well anyway Wren…um.. My parents you know are realtors and well a few months ago the central office offered incentives for the team that sold the most houses in a certain amount of time. My parents being the work-a-holic types…" a deep sigh and rolling of eyes meet Will's attempted start.

Realtors, yah right. Thought Warren. Try the greatest superheroes ever. For some at least. It was hard not to be bitter about his Dad.

"This uh… incentive was a fully paid trip for four to Hawaii for a number of weeks. See, mom and dad managed to win the trip. And we leave very soon, but we have room for one more person, since it's a trip for four. Well actually, five of us will end up going because Layla's going but…."

"Get to the point. I do have to finish bussing the tables within the next hour."

"Want to come to Hawaii for most of the summer?" finished up Will lamely.

"I'll give you a call later Stronghold. I expect by then you will be able to make some sense. Hawaii?"

Will nodded, as Warren got up from the booth.

"Hippy, Stronghold… later." A curt good bye as Warren headed off into the restaurants kitchens to finish up work.


	3. We will see

Disclaimer: Not mine. Wow! That came as a shock!

"It wouldn't kill you to loosen up and allow yourself to have some fun with your friends, you know. All summer in Hawaii, it should be a great experience for you."

Christine Battle, Warren's mother was all for her son leaving on this trip. Possibly she hoped it would cool him down some (so to speak). Though on the other hand with Warren taking after his two pyro parents it was very unlikely. But she truly believed he'd at least enjoy himself there.

"Look mom, I don't mind going… What about my job…. or dad… How's he going to take the fact that I'm spending the whole summer with the Stronghold family?" Warren retorted looking slightly unsure of what he should do with his options. He was pleased to have been invited but at the same time he still saw a lot of negative sides to the trip. Naturally, most of them revolved around Baron Battle.

Christine looked carefully at her only son for a few seconds then replied. "Just go and see how you like it. Getting out of Maxville may take some weight off of your shoulders. It's not good for you to work so much. It's not like you'll lose your job at the Paper Lantern. They have been family friends for ages. And I'll help talk your father around the idea. He certainly wants you to enjoy yourself. Even if it involves the Stronghold family."

So with that Warren's summer plans were sealed.

* * *

"Warren?" questioned a concerned sounding voice. "Are you all right?" 

"Do I HONESTLY look all right?" Snapped the person in question. Warren Peace had just realized that airplanes were so totally not his idea of fun.

Layla looked slightly affronted by the pyro's quick remark. And Warren noticed just a few seconds to late. He tried to keep his cool when he responded again to the hippie.

"Look Layla, I'm thousands of miles up in the sky in a plane that openly carries oxygen in case of emergencies. That's incredibly flammable if you didn't know! Not to mention flying makes me feel claustrophobic," growled Peace, trying to keep his temper and his rather fiery tendencies under control till the end of the very long flight.

"C'mon Layla, let Warren be. Come over here instead I want to know what plants will work best in my garden back in Maxville" chastised Josie Stronghold to her son's girlfriend.

"Well Sky High is up in the sky, does that bother you, Warren?" asked Steve looking interested.

"It's not heights. It's the oxygen that bothers me, all right. Any more questions, people? NO! Good!" Warren pulled open his leather bag to grab a book in which he promptly immersed himself in for the rest of the trip.

Will just sat there chuckling at his two friends and family. Warren had a point. He could easily make the plane explode into a big ball of fire if he lost control or wanted to.

Thankfully besides Warren being on edge the whole flight, it all went peacefully for the rest of the trip. And absolutely nothing caught on fire. Much to everyone's combined relief. Not that anyone was worried, but still…

* * *

Meanwhile…. In a high security jail on the outskirts of Maxville City Mr. and Mrs. Battle were battling out their opposing ideas and fears regarding their only son. 

Barron Battle was angrily pacing back and forth in his cell. If it weren't for the force field that prevented all prisoners from powering up he would have been completely covered in flames. His wife Christine was leaning on the bars that blocked the couple from each other.

"Barron, they're friends. You can't change that. You used to be friends with Steve. And Will isn't his father. Just like Warren's not you. It's just a trip to Hawaii, for crying out loud. Let him enjoy his teenage years! You've already made him grow up too soon!" yelled Christine sounding tired and weary.

Most marriages had fights but the Battles tended to battle a lot more than others. But other than that, they would never separate or be unfaithful to each other.

"A Stronghold…anyone else could befriend Warren, but no, it has to be a Stronghold! All summer with them too." More mutterings and possible curses could be heard from Barron.

Suddenly he stopped pacing and walked up to the bars in front of his wife. He was still fuming but was no longer yelling or cursing.

"So what about this Layla girl. Didn't Warren date her for a while?" demanded Battle from his wife. "Is it really Stronghold that he's friends with or her?"

"Can't it be both Barron?" smiled Christine looking straight into her husbands eyes.

"We'll see what the summer brings. And at least we know villains won't be stupid enough to mess with our son and the Stronghold family."

"We'll see Christine, we'll see."

**All criticism is very welcome, as are flames, and nice cheery reviews that inform me of what you like in my writing. Thank you for all my past reviews.**


	4. Pele

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never been to Hawaii….maybe you noticed?**

Pele pulled herself through the water smoothly. Her surfboard and arms cutting through the rippling waves bringing her out into deeper water away from the beach. Once past the breaking waves and masses of tourists that swarmed the beaches this time of year the girl stopped and floated.

If anyone were to observe her they would see a girl in her late teens, most likely between the age of seventeen or eighteen. She was slim, very tan, and average height with dark brown eyes with hair to match. A white two-piece bathing suit set of her tan skin making her look darker than she really was. The surfboard she was perched comfortably on was white with a dark orange red floral print reaching tip to tip on the board. Onlookers would also notice that she was completely at ease with herself and her surroundings. She showed no fear in regards to the deep water and hot sun. In fact she looked pleased and determined. Like something was about to go her way.

So there she was just floating in the ocean moving farther and farther away from the beach. Moving closer and closer to a dot in the distance that would become a very stealthy speedboat. Pele was obviously expected.

* * *

Warren Peace was stretched out on the sand looking extremely comfortable. He had survived the flight from Maxville to Hawaii without blowing up the plane or his temper. He had to admit that the sun above him and the warm sand beneath him was completely relaxing. Honestly, Warren could not remember the last time he had felt this good. Layla and Will were splashing in the waves just feet way and Will's parents were off on a tour of the island.

Up the beach from where they were, was a lovely beach cottage with three rooms that they would be living in for the rest of the summer. Naturally, Layla had a room to herself being the only girl. This of course left Will and Warren to share a room. First day there and a few scuffles had already been started about **_that_**. But over all everyone was enjoying their first day on the islands.

"Warren…" the voice sounded like it came from a distance away, soft and faint.

"Hmmm…"

"Warren" the voice sounded much more distinct this time.

"Mhmmm yes…" Warren mumbled somewhat garbled. The suddenly he felt a light sprinkle of water over his chest.

"What!" the sudden feeling of coolness that result from the water brought Warren swiftly back to all his senses.

He sat up to see Layla kneeling on the sand besides him, her hand dripping wet. Warren stretched loosening up his muscles from the position they had been in for the last few hours. He wasn't entirely pleased with being woken up by drops of water. Maybe it was the fire within him but although he could swim, and swim well at that, water just wasn't his thing.

"Sorry, didn't know how else to wake you up. Why don't you come back up to the house with me? It's getting late."

"I was asleep?"

"Yes!"

"Oh…"

Then he noticed. The beach was empty, Will was nowhere in sight, and the sun was almost completely set. The sky as a result was a brilliant red, orange, pink, and gold array of nature's own painting.

"Where did Will go?"

"Flew back to Maxville to pick up something for his parents. He'll be back in the morning. Mrs. Stronghold didn't want him flying back at night." She answered sounding slightly wistful. First night on vacation and her boyfriend couldn't even spend the whole time with her. Poor girl.

"Must be nice to fly cross country on a whim." Sarcastic and dry as usual for Warren.

"In that case, Layla, you and I are going to sit here and enjoy the first sunset of our vacation. Come morning we will make sure to rub it in Stronghold's face." A small giggle was his only response as the red head settled into the sand besides her pyro friend.

* * *

Ethan, Zach, and Magenta were also starting their vacations. None of them however seemed to thrilled about it though. First summer of their High School years and they would not get to see any of their friends for over two months. How many teens would actually look forward to spending their summers stuck with their parents?

Of course summer would not go according to plan for any of the gang, wherever they were staying.

But for the time being, all three of them viewed the rest of the gang in Hawaii as the lucky ones. Maybe they were lucky maybe they weren't. Only time would tell.

* * *

Back in Maxville Christine Battle was finding that summer without her son at home could be long and lonely. To occupy her time she covered for her son at the Paper Lantern along with her regular desk job. Considering the fact that Warren was something of a work-a-holic that was a lot of hours a day for a single person to work. More than ever she missed the time years ago that Barron was home and Warren was still a happy go lucky little kid. She missed family. A warm loving family. Christine did hope that Warren would enjoy himself in Hawaii. She was already eagerly awaiting the first postcard and letter that she knew would come in the mail.

In her mind her last discussion she had with her husband replayed. Barron's concerns about Warren spending the summer with the Strongholds and Layla did not really concern her much. Warren was seventeen and he knew how to take care of himself. Not to mention that Warren and Will actually got along with each other really well. Warren's ach enemy at one time had become his best friend. If things did get out of hand there was always Layla there to keep the peace. Nether boy like to fight with her.

And of course Barron was right on one thing. No villain would be stupid enough to bother the Strongholds on their summer vacation.

**Sooo… this was slightly longer than the rest. Thank you for not giving up on my story and lack of updating.**


	5. Bungalow

Disclaimer: Not mine, never been to Hawaii…ouch that certainly shows…

BTW: I updated, eventually I'll actually finish this story….eventually. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!!

"Did you two have a good nights sleep out here on the sand?" laughed Will while standing over his two friends that were struggling to become awake.

Will had just flown back from Maxville on his parents' whim. He was greatly amused to find his friends sleeping on the beach. Naturally, the first thing he insisted on doing when he got back was waking up Warren and Layla who were both sprawled out on the beach fast asleep. Will was just disappointed in his lack of a camera…Pictures of Warren Peace with sand tousled hair would have made great blackmail. Should he ever need it of course. Anyway…

Warren and Layla for their part just sat there groggily glaring up at their friend who had the nerve to come and wake them up.

"Well, Stronghold now that you mention it…I had a wicked nights sleep here on the beach, next to your girlfriend…I'm sure she like here sleep too…oh, nice sunset you missed too, man Look at everything you missed, man." deadpanned Warren. Will could see a hint of humor hiding in Warren's face after the mention of 'sleeping' with Layla.

"Yah, Will I slept very well. You missed the most stunning sunset here last night…oh well, I'm sure there will be an equally stunning sunset every night…your not going to fly off on more errands are you?" asked Layla.

But Will was already walking back up to the beach house having successfully woken his two friends up. Mission accomplished!

Layla and Warren just glanced at each other and shrugged. Layla looking slightly dejected at her boyfriend's retreating back. But they both got up stiffly and headed up the beach too.

* * *

It was as simple a job as picking an activity that all five of them could enjoy in Hawaii. Well, with Warren along maybe not so simple. But still Layla thought exasperatedly 'was it so hard just to pick a tour of the island or decide to go swimming at one of the endless beaches?'

Josie and Steve had been standing on the side porch in the visitors 'Welcome Center' for over a half an hour arguing about what they wanted to do first. For some odd reason Will, Warren and Layla had to wait there instead of going off on their own.

From Layla's vantage point on the park bench if the Strongholds didn't hurry up, it looked like Warren would heat up the decision for them. It amazed people, but, Peace really wasn't known for his patience and this was getting a little ridiculous. After all no one wanted to spend the whole vacation arguing, or to be more specific watching Will's parents argue.

"Take a hike."

"What?" asked Steve frowning at Warren.

"I meant, let's take a hike. We'll see the island, actually move out of this visitor center, and Layla will be sure to see some ultra fascinating plant that will make her day." answered Warren sounding slightly ticked.

And so the Strongholds, Layla, and Warren finally left the "Welcome Center."

* * *

"Is everything ready?"

"Well…."

"Well…as in yes Pele everything is completely ready to go or is it well…no Pele such and such happened and we didn't finish?" asked Pele in a sort of sickly sweet voice.

"Well…as in no Pele such and such happened and we didn't finish?" the man speaking although several years older than the girl didn't look to happy at not telling her the news she wanted to hear.

"At least tell me none of the islanders have noticed anything yet."

"Of course not, we are some of the best in the business after all. How do you think we've stayed out of jail all of these years?"

Pele just glared.

"So you're saying that only the best don't get themselves arrested. I'd like to see how all of you would fare against the Commander and Jetstream. Face to face with two of the worlds most famous superheroes. Anyway, what can I expect from the likes of you. This is the last time we hire people to help. They are simple just unreliable. Some of the stories of the old days when peoples well laid out plots actually were actually carried out by their loyal…." Pele had simply gone off into a tangent. It didn't look like the girl would stop anytime soon either.

So naturally, the henchmen around ignored her and continued driving the speed boat to their destination.

"And when _he _finds out don't expect me to put in a good word. Oh! I can't wait for him to arrive. Someone, who actually knows how to make one of these plots work…."

She was still talking….still complaining too.

At least their destination was in sight. Soon all the henchmen would be able to breathe easy. Not to mention enjoy some peace and quiet, which no one had enjoyed since picking up the young surfer chick. Hours ago. They had picked her up hours ago….

Anyway Luke (who was the head henchman and did most of the um, 'talking' with Pele) was able to keep his sanity long enough to maneuver the boat to the very well built dock they had arrived at. The crew members quickly got everything squared away and everyone started to head up to the exotic looking bungalow house that was nestled into the palms just up a small path from the dock.

From the outside, the bungalow looked like any normal beach home. It was decently sized and well protected from beachcombers by the surrounding palms. Basically, it looked normal.

But anyone who had been inside of this bungalow could see that it was a far cry from normal. Everything from the high powered security system to the secret underwater lair with all new computer networking that even the government would be lucky to have, definitely did not scream normal. Not to mention the numerous amounts of surfboards lying about the place. Well the owners of the bungalow did like to surf and Hawwaii was superb for surfing!

Pele liked to call this bungalow home.

Now that she was home and calming down, at least in noise wise, Luke thought it was decent time to break the news to her.

"Pele?"

"Yes?"

"Um,I.."

"Hurry up!"

"You do know that the Commander and Jetstream are here for summer vacation right?" asked Luke.

"WHAT?" screamed Pele. That was not good. Not good at all. Her dad was not going to like that at all. Oh, no King Kamayamayhem would not be pleased when he arrived.


	6. King Kamayamayhem comes home

Disclaimer: Not mine, Luke Martens is mine…and has been used before. Go figure.

A/N: An update…a short update.

The bungalow was all tricked out for its owner's arrival. King Kamayamayhem was after several long years finally returning home.

His only daughter Pele was thrilled to see him coming. Things would be back to normal with her father back in town. She positively shook with excitement just thinking about all the schemes to take over the world they would plan together.

Except there was one small problem…she had to tell her father that the Strongholds were on the island.

0o0o0o

He arrived by jet ski. Alone. This was odd but his minions and his daughter were not about to say anything. (In the old days King Kamayamayhem only traveled with a full lava court.)

After all there was a logical reason that he arrived with out his surfboard. It was currently sitting in the Stronghold's secret sanctum back in Maxville.

"Father! I'm so glad your home! It's just not the same here without you." squealed Pele sounding ten years younger than she really was as she launched herself into her previously incarcerated father's arms.

King Kamayamayhem caught his daughter easily and swung her around in a circle. His deep laugh resounding across the water he just left.

He was tall, abnormally so, just over seven feet. His skin was very dark that with time in the sun would become even darker. Tattoos circled his biceps in an intricate wave pattern. Over all, King Kamayamayhem cut on major imposing figure. His shoulder length hair still had remains of the bleach blonde look he styled before prison.

"Pele I've missed you. But boy, am I proud of you. Setting off that underwater volcano all by yourself. No one saw _that _tsunami coming!." The King answered his daughter. "Now come, we have lots to discuss."

"Right this way your Majesty." Luke Martens stated as he showed King Kamayamayhem and Pele into the house.

"Dude, Luke, man I'm thrilled to see my head henchman back with us!" King Kamayamayhem had to be one of the few super villains that truly appreciated all the hard work their minions and henchmen did for them. Didn't mean he was soft or anything. In fact giving his workers due credit kept them loyal. It was simply good business.

The lair that they walked to was underneath the bungalow. It was also completely submerged in the ocean. There was an airtight/watertight room adjacent to the lair that was home to a mini-escape sub.

Inside the lair were an assortment of what looked like beach chairs. Now each of these seemingly harmless chairs had a set of harpoons, missiles, and fog machines built into them. (Great fun terrorizing beachgoers, the chairs were for pure pleasure.) It also had a completely clear front wall, allowing a full view of the water and any activity on the ocean floor.

The technology in the room was so advanced that it wouldn't do it justice to try and explain everything it could do.

Anyway, the three cohorts sat down and got down to business.

"I expect the plan has been set in motion?" asked King Kamayamayhem looking at Pele then at Luke.

"Yes, of course Father."

"Luke?"

"Well, it has started…"

"And?"

"We have a slight…problem…?" Luke stated with a grimace.

"Well, is anyone just going to come out and tell me what this problem is? Pele?" he asked turning his full attention to his daughter who had a scowl across her face. She obviously didn't want to be put on the spot, with bad news. That was _supposed _to be Luke's job.

"Dad um, the Commander and Jetstream are here on the island for vacation." She said in a rush, bracing herself for the onslaught that would come. After all, it was the Strongholds that had landed her father in jail. But the reaction she got from King Kamayamayhem was NOT what she expected from him AT all…

He just started to laugh. A loud deep, very very amused sounding laugh.

Pele and Luke just looked at each other in identical states of confusion.

**Reviewing improves health and happiness!**


End file.
